1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to developing computer vision systems that are installed on unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) and unmanned ground vehicles (UGV) for autonomous flight, surveillance, object recognition, tracking, as well as other missions.
2. Description of Related Arts
Current targeting systems such as Advanced Field Artillery Tactical Data System (AFATDS) do not have the ability to predict future locations of moving targets being tracked within the COP. Although these systems can perform some limited terrain and mobility analysis calculations that are static in nature, they do not address the key issue of how to apply terrain and mobility factors to attack a moving target. AGNC's GIS-based 4D visualization and simulation system for moving targets tracking and prediction provides a virtual environment for predicting and tracking moving targets, and visualizes the probable future movement of multiple ground targets based on the comprehensive analysis of geographical location, terrain, weather, vehicle movement characteristics and vehicle tactics. The predicted geographical area where the vehicle may be located is used for searching and locating moving vehicles for targeting in a 5-D domain. The predicted future movement of the vehicles is also used to assist the effects node operator in planning a loiter path for target surveillance assets and ingress paths and terminal impact points for weapons designated to attack the moving targets.